


Знакомство с родственниками

by Leka_Koks



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leka_Koks/pseuds/Leka_Koks
Summary: Тот день у Ривая не задался с самого утра





	Знакомство с родственниками

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Riren team 2018 на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву

Тот день у Ривая не задался с самого утра. Разве знакомство с родственниками своего парня может закончиться чем-то хорошим? А знакомство с родственниками своего парня, когда вас застают занимающимися сексом?

Хуже ситуации и не придумаешь. 

— Чёрт, Ривай, давай же. У нас мало времени. Скоро закончится остановка, а старик Пиксис может заметить моё отсутствие. 

— То, что ты отлыниваешь от работы, ничем хорошим для тебя не кончится. 

— О, да ладно тебе, Ривай. Я сплю с капитаном. У меня должны быть привилегии.

— Засранец, — с любовью проговорил Ривай, стягивая с Эрена форменный комбинезон. 

Было где-то двадцать минут до того, как закончится остановка на Плутоне и они снова отправятся на Марс. Остановка короткая, так что у них есть где-то пятнадцать минут, а точнее, минут семь, потому что задерживать Эрена надолго Ривай не мог.

Эрен был инженером-механиком, которого Эрвин нанял на корабль Ривая полгода назад. Тот влился в команду идеально. Красивый, умный, увлекался космолётами, как и сам Ривай, и даже несмотря на то, что Эрен был немного несдержанным и вспыльчивым, он всё равно сразу понравился Риваю. Но заводить интрижку с подчинённым Ривай не хотел, поэтому нагружал Эрена работой больше всех, даже той, которая не была прописана в его контракте. 

Возможно, их танцы вокруг друг друга длились бы ещё очень долго, но Эрен как-то после отбоя пришёл к нему в каюту и помог снять напряжение.

Несколько раз.

Как сейчас, например. Когда Эрен пришёл к нему в рулевую рубку.

Ривай засунул руку к Эрену под бельё и начал поглаживать мягкую кожу паха, то слегка зажимая в кулаке яички, то проводя пальцами по горячей головке.

— Раздвинь ноги, — Ривай притёрся пахом к заднице Эрена, проезжаясь между ягодиц возбуждённым членом. 

— Давай же, трахни меня, мой капитан, — фыркнул Эрен и засмеялся, за что Ривай шлёпнул его по заднице. — Эй! На это нет времени, скоро перерыв закончится. 

Ривай расстегнул ширинку, погладил крепкий член, а потом быстро достал из заднего кармана брюк презерватив и натянул на себя. Он потёр пальцами подготовленную дырку, Эрен любил, когда его растягивали, долго трахали пальцами, часто он делал это сам, а Ривай просто наблюдал. И это зрелище было самым захватывающим, самым грязным и прекрасным, что видел Ривай в своей жизни. Даже то, когда он в первый раз вылетел в космос, не произвело на него такого впечатления, как возбуждённый Эрен.

Ривай втиснулся в узкую задницу, а руками обнял Эрена за грудь. Тот кричал и стучал пальцами по пульту управления, Ривай понимал, что Эрена надо отодвинуть, но так не хотелось отвлекаться на что-то другое.

— Ривай, чёрт, так хорошо, — стонал Эрен, подаваясь бёдрами ему навстречу, жадно выпрашивая ещё движений, ещё ласки. 

Развернув лицо Эрена к себе, Ривай грубо поцеловал его в губы, сразу проникая языком в рот. 

— Какой же ты тугой, — пробормотал Ривай, пройдясь ладонями по груди, животу и впился пальцами в бёдра Эрена, стараясь войти глубже. 

— Да, Ривай, ещё, — стонал Эрен, Ривай уже чувствовал, что вот-вот кончит, потому что с Эреном по-другому невозможно, он сводил с ума. 

— Ривай! — неожиданно в дверь яростно постучали.

— Это?.. — взволнованно начал Эрен и попытался отодвинуться, но Ривай не пустил. 

— Тихо, — шепнул ему Ривай. — Что тебе нужно, Эрвин?

— Дело в том, — начал тот, — что вы случайно включили громкую связь, поэтому... — но его прервали бешеным стуком в дверь.

Видимо, когда Эрен стучал по кнопкам, он задел то, что не следовало. 

— А ну отпусти моего брата, урод!

— Зик? Чёрт-чёрт, — Эрен оттолкнул Ривая и быстро начал натягивать на себя комбинезон.

— Кто? — вся сложность ситуации ещё не дошла до Ривая.

— Это мой старший брат, — глаза Эрена лихорадочно блестели, пока он пытался привести себя в надлежащий вид. — И вообще-то он владеет этой компанией. Прости.

— Старший брат? — Ривай мысленно застонал, поняв, что неудачи сегодняшнего дня продолжаются. Похоже, свидетелями их секса стали не только все пассажиры, но и работники корабля. — Ты не говорил, что у тебя есть брат. Погоди… так ты тот самый Йегер? Вот чёрт.

Кажется, Ривай попал. Спать с младшим братом своего непосредственного начальника — явно не очень хорошая идея.

— Как-то к слову не пришлось, — Эрен неловко пожал плечами, и Ривай, вздохнув, нажал на кнопку, чтобы открыть дверь, чувствуя, что сейчас начнётся буря. 

В рубку ворвался разъярённый человек и сразу пошёл к Эрену. Ривай понял, что это и есть его брат, хоть они и не были сильно похожи. Эрвин же встал рядом с Риваем, с интересом наблюдая за происходящей стычкой. 

— Что здесь происходит? Он тебя изнасиловал?

— Зик, какого чёрта? — взорвался Эрен. — Меня никто не насиловал! Это мой парень. Понимаешь, мы с ним вместе.

— Да он же… — Зик внимательно осмотрел Ривая, который делал вид, что находится где-то не здесь. Он на самом деле этого хотел. Возможно, в следующий раз стоит улететь на Кеплер 10b. Там его точно никто не найдёт. — Он старше тебя лет на десять! Он тебя заставил!

— Мне надоел твой комплекс старшего брата! Хватит за мной следить! У меня своя жизнь! 

— Не очень удачное знакомство с родственниками, да? — засмеялся Эрвин, обращаясь к Риваю.

— Заткнись. Мог бы и предупредить, что вы находитесь на Плутоне и полетите обратно этим рейсом. 

— Тогда бы не было так интересно.

Риваю захотелось ударить Эрвина, но он сдержался. Он наблюдал, как Эрен кричит на своего брата: его глаза злобно горели, но выглядел Эрен всё равно прекрасно. Ривай решил, что возьмёт внеплановый отпуск — назло Эрвину. Заберёт Эрена с собой, и они уедут на планету-океан отдыхать. И улыбнулся, представляя, что он будет там делать с Эреном. 

Возможно, сегодня у него и был неудачный день, но свою главную удачу Ривай уже заполучил.

**Author's Note:**

> Кеплер 10b — одна из экзопланет, открытых телескопом «Кеплер», по состоянию на январь 2011 года, была наименьшей экзопланетой.
> 
> Планета-океан — разновидность планет, состоящих преимущественно изо льда, скалистых пород и металлов. В зависимости от расстояния от родительской звезды, могут быть целиком покрыты океаном жидкой воды глубиной до 100 км.


End file.
